Ru'mal
| rank = Admiral | affiliation = So'ja Resistance, So'ja Coalition (formerly), Ru Clan | spouse(s) = | children = Nadia | mother = | occupation = soldier, politician | insignia1 = }} Ru'mal, a So'jan in the 24th century, was an admiral in the So'jan fleet. ( ) First contact In 2373, the Federation made contact with the so'ja, Captain Timothy Franco and Commander Connor Burt were part of the Federation delegation. During this meeting, Ru'mal, being a promient admiral in the So'ja Fleet, was part of the so'jan delegation. This is where Burt and Ru'mal first met, and struck up a friendship. ("Grace") So'ja Republic (2374-2379) In 2374, Ru'mal assisted Senator Ba'l in overthrowing King So'mal and setting up the So'ja Republic, with Ba'l as their president. However, democracy did not come easy to the so'jan people, so Ba'l turned to the Federation for help. The Federation stepped in an assisted. So'ja Rebellion (2378) Ru'mal disagreed with the President. He met with fellow admirals and senators, including his cousin Ru'kon, to discuss a coup d'état, setting up a dictatorship that would eventually help to reestablish the monarchy with the King's son-in-law, Ar'kon, as the Chancellor. During the Rebellion, Ru'mal encountered the and was reacquainted with Commander Burt. ("Grace") So'ja Coalition In 2379, the coup succeeded, and Ba'l was forced from power and evacuated from Ka'al by his Federation allies. Ru'mal then watched as the new government, the Coalition, was set up and Ar'kon seized power and made his friend Da'note the Supreme Admiral of the So'ja military. Ru'mal then watched as the very things he sough to bring back were being twisted into a true reign of terror. ("The Removal, Part 2") Later that year, Ar'kon decided to test Ru'mal's loyalty by sending him to kill the defector Major Kroge. Kroge's son and Ru'mal's daughter were a couple and had ran away together, which Ru'aml was not too keen on. He demand the Erat ritual, in which he killed Kroge and managed to get Ar'kon's approval at the same time. But the whole episode caused Ru'mal to question his loyalty to the Coalition. It was then that he left Ka'al and began his work with the Resistance. ("Defector, Part 1") So'ja Resistance In 2381, Ru'mal began ordered his operatives on Alkanden Outpost 5 to make contact with the Federation Special Envoy Lucus Kesar. Ru'mal's hope was that he could set up a peace between the so'jan people and the Federation once his resistance managed to overthrow the Coalition. Later that year, Ru'mal's resistance helped with the rescue of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe from the clutches of the Tyson Calok and the Coalition by provide intelligence on the location where Kelsoe was being held. ("In the Shadows", "Question of Loyalty", "Nothing Else Matters") Family history Ru'mal was part of the Ru Clan, which was the original royal family of the So'jan Kingdom. He was related to Senator Ru'kon and was a decedent of King Ru'tan. ("Internal") Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters)